With a little Hope
by OCD-Obsessed Cullen Disorder
Summary: Mayabella moves into her family's new house, only to find 7 people already living there: ghost. They become her friends but what happens when their enemy comes back from the grave? please read :D rated T but might go to M later
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys! I went through my room and found a bunch of stories and this is my favorite one :D its is all i had written down on the paper so i hope you enjoy :D btw, I hope i put this in the right place :DDD_**

"I can't believe someone is moving into this house, _our_ house!" Zelous said, his British accent growing thicker with frustration.

He turned from the window to find his four brothers in the room. Boudreaux was sitting against the wall by the door, Vincent was next to Zelous by the window, Ozzy was in the corner as always and Mavrick was pacing in the middle of the room.

"It's not _our_ house," Mavrick paused his pacing to face Zelous, "It hasn't been our house since we died, remember?" He walked over to the window to see all the humans moving boxes and couches into the empty house.

"Thank you, oh Great One, for that information." Zelous said as he rolled his eyes.

Boudreaux sat as he watched his brothers fight; it was a sight to see as Ozzy and Vincent tried to stop them.

Each boy was different in their own ways. Zelous had on black skinny jeans and a _My Chemical Romance_ shirt. His hair was straight white with black on the ends. His green eyes glaring at Mavrick.

Mavrick had loose skinny jeans and a green t-shirt. His long brown hair getting in his face but his hazel eyes still glared back at Zelous.

Ozzy was wearing black basketball shorts and a dark navy shirt from their old high school. He had black hair with bright blue eyes.

Vincent was wearing his normal grey sweat pants and no shirt. Like the rest of his brothers, he had long hair but his was white; his bright blue eyes standing out against it.

Boudreaux was wearing tan shorts and his favorite American Eagle shirt. He had sandy blond hair almost covering his brown eyes.

Boudreaux turned to see Grey reenter the room with Angel on his heels.

Grey was wearing black sweat pants and no shirt, like his twin, Vincent. He also had white hair; the only difference between Grey and Vincent was their eyes, Grey's were Grey while Vincent's were blue.

Boudreaux turned his attention to Angel and she was _pissed. _She had on a graphic v-neck t-shirt with white skinny jeans, which looked great against her brown skin.

"_Hey!_" Angel screamed, her hands on her hips, all six of the boys' attention went right to her, "Y'all need to stop your fightin', okay? Just because someone is movin' in doesn't mean ya'll can fight more then normal, okay?" Angel's southern accent sounding odd to the British boys.

All the boys nodded, Zelous spoke first, "I can't believe it has been a whole two years since we all died." He looked at each of his brothers as his hand rubbed the six inch scar across his neck.

Boudreaux's hand went to the back of his head, Vincent and Grey's hands went to their hearts, Ozzy placed a hand on his stomache and Mavrick held his wrists.

All fatal wounds of their. The wounds that killed them, two years ago in that house.

They were all ghosts.

Not the ghost you see in the movies; flying in the air, scaring people and looking dead.

No, they looked like normal teenagers; feet flat on the floor.

People can't see or hear them but humans can touch them, so next time you fall, you might have run into a ghost. They can also pick up normal objects if they wanted to.

Zelous opened his mouth but closed it when he heard foot steps coming towards their room. They all stood and turned to see a man, woman and a girl walk in.

The man, most likely the father, was tall with a bald head and ,from what it looked like, a beer belly. He wore a button up shirt and old ripped jeans that were to big for him.

The woman was an unnatural blond with dropping eye lids and was unnatural thin. She had a tank top and _very_ short shorts on. She had a cigarette in her hand, also.

"John, what is this room going to be again? The spare room or the study?" The lady went off to talk to the man about the plans of the house but Zelous didn't pay attention, he was looking at the daughter.

She had long black hair that was braided to the side and rested around the end of her ribs. Her beautiful, bright blue eyes wandered around the room. Zelous smiled at her clothing; she had on a black _Green Day_ shirt and dark skinny jeans, showing off her curves, and her shoe were checkered _Vans_. She also held a pad of paper and a black ink pen.

Zelous walked up to her and stood there, looking in her eyes, "How beautiful..." he muttered.

"ZELOUS HAS A GIRLFRIEND!" Mavrick sang from behind him but couldn't finish because he was laughing to hard.

"MAVRICK, WOULD YOU SHUT UP?" Zelous screamed, British accent was heavy, as he turned to Mavrick.

When he turned back to the girl, Mayabella, he thought he heard the two other humans say, her eyes where on his, twice as big as before.

Zelous's brow pulled together as he looked behind him to see what she was looking at but saw nothing. He slowly stepped to the side.

Her eyes followed him.

"Guys," Zelous said not breaking eye contact. When he still heard his brothers and Angel talking he spoke up, _"Guys,_ I think we might have a problem."

Grey and Vincent were first to respond, in unison, of course, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Mavrick just laughed, "What? Did your girlfriend not like you?"

"Mavrick, I agree, we have a problem," Boudreaux said as he came up from behind Zelous, Mayebella looked from Zelous to Boudreaux to Mavrick and the others, "Big problems," finished Boudreaux.

The ghost crowded around Zelous to see, and the girl looked at all of them to her parents, who were ignoring the large group and continued to point around the room and make plans. She looked Zelous in the eyes and raised her brow.

"Can you see us?" Zelous asked.

Mayabella smiled a little at his accent and, after making sure her parents weren't looking, she nodded.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Mayabella." Zelous said with a smile.

She shook her head and wrote on her notepad, _It's Just May, not Mayabella_. She looked over at her parents. She sighed and walked over to them, wrote something down and showed it to them.

The woman looked to the man, "I think that would be alright, right honey?" the man just nodded and they left to go to the next room.

May smiled and turned to the boys, _So why can't my parents see you? And who are you?_.

The ghost got in a line, trying to make it easier and introduced themselves, in perfect British accents.

"I'm Zelous,"

"I'm Boudreaux," Boudreaux tried to say his name slowly so she could understand him so he said it more like Boo-Drow.

"I'm Mavrick, the hottest one in the family." Mavrick smiled, trying to put the 'Mavrick charm' on Mayabella, but Zelous knew it wasn't working by the smirk on Mayabella's face.

"I beg to differ," Zelous muttered.

Mavrick turned to yell at Zelous, "Oh, what do you think you're hotter? I doubt it!"

They, of course, started yelling at each other. Ozzy even had to help Boudreaux break them up.

Angel screamed at them, "_Boys!_ Quit you're fightin' or you're going to scare May! Now say you're sorry!"

Zelous and Mavrick muttered their apologies as Grey and Vincent said in unison,as always, "_Anyways,_" They glared at Zelous and Mavrick, "May, we are-"

"Vincent"

"And Grey"

"We are twins," They said in unison once again.

Ozzy mumbled, "I'm Ozzy,"

May nodded, _So why are you all in my family's house?_

"_Our _house." Zelous mummbled, May's eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

Zelous explained, "I will explain as long as you save questions for last, okay?" May nodded, agreeing to the terms so Zelous continued,"We are all... ghosts." May looked confused and started to write on her notepad, "Wait til I'm done," May nodded and put the paper behind her back,"As I was saying, we are all ghosts and this is, well _was_, our house. Well, not our's but our Father's. Before he died. Any questions so far?"

May looked shocked but wrote, _Well, how did you all die? If you don't mind me asking?_.

Zelous looked to his brothers, "Should we tell her?"

"Well, she is the only person to tell and since this is going to be her house she desirves to know" Grey and Vincent said.

The boys looked to eachother and nodded, "Alright," Zelous said looking at Boudreaux, "I think you should start."

Boudreaux began, "Well, one day in June, Vincent, Grey and I were walking home from a movie; I think it was about two years ago. We desided to take a short cut through a neighborhood and as we passed a house, let's just say we saw somethings we shouldn't had seen. We ended up having, about, seven huge guys coming after us. I was the slowest so I was caught and I was beaten." He looked to Grey and Vincent to finish.

Grey started, "Well, after we saw that we weren't getting chased, we looked to see if Boudreaux was okay, but he wasn't there. When we went back to find him we saw him...beaten...just lying there."

Vincent cut in, "We desided to take him back to the house, to our Father." Vincent paused, "When we got home he was _so_ mad, saying _we_ killed his favorite son."

"He left the room and when he came back," Grey said, "He had a gun pointed at Vincent's chest and told us it was all our faults and that kind of stuff."

"I was so scared, we both were. We were saying anything to get him to put the gun away...but he didn't... and he-he...shot us." Vincent said as he and Grey pointed to their chest.

There was a hole and you could see a butt of a bullet, about three inches in their chest.

May put a hand over her mouth in shock. She hadn't noticed it before but it was definately there.

Ozzy sighed in thought, "I was next, I ran down stairs to the kitchen to see what was going on. But all I saw," Ozzy paused, "all I saw was Grey and Vincent, blood was everywhere, and Boudreaux was lying on the couch, beaten. Out of no-where I felt a huge pain in my stomach and looked down to see a knife. My Father smirked and left." Ozzy pulled up his shirt to show a two inch red scar on his thin stomach.

"I had heard the noises downstairs and I thought that a murderer or burgalar was in the house," Zelous said looked at May, "I went down stairs with a knife I keep under my bed, I saw no one but it was dark and the lights were out but after my eyes adjusted I saw someone on the couch and people on the floor. I Steeped closer to the people and realized I was stepping in something and when I looked down it was dark and sticky. That's when I smelt the iron. I saw, as I got closer, that it was Vincent and Grey, dead on the floor and Boudreaux was on the couch, not breathing. When I turned around I saw Ozzy, also. Then, I heard a crash upstairs and laughing, still thinking it was a stranger, I gripped my knife and went upstairs." Zelous paused and looked at his hands, "I looked in Mavrick's room, where the noise was coming from... and... Mavrick was in there with Father laughing and putting a rope around his wrists. That's when I realized my Father was the one who had done all of this. I couldn't take it... knowing he would come after me. So I went to my bathroom that was in my room and tried to end it easiest for me, or so I had hoped... I-I slit my throat..." Zelous lifted his head to look at the ceiling and May saw the six inch red scar on his neck.

"My Father had knocked me out, I guess." Mavrick said scratching the back on his head and then fiddled with my hands in his lap, "The only thing I remember was waking up and I was in the backyard and my Father was in front of me laughing and he threw something at me. Everything just got hotter and hotter until I realized I was on fire." Mavrick showed May his wrists, they had dark burn spots on them.

Angel stepped up, "I just came over, I was the neighbor, anyways I came over to see all the blood and shit, and then it just went all dark. The bastard knocked me out then killed me, though I got no clue how." She smiled and turned to go look out the window.

May looked stunned, her eyes wide. Some mover came in and put in boxes, a bed, a dresser and a couch. May turned to them, _Please leave things outside my room's door for now, while I start getting things out. Thank you._ The men nodded, smiled and left.

May moved the plastic off the couch and sat down, still stunned. Zelous sat next to her looking at his hands.

_I'm so sorry, I never thought it would be that bad. _May showed Zelous the paper, he just nodded and smiled a little. May sighed and hugged him.

Zelous went wided eyed but after a pause he hugged her back. She pulled away and her eyes were full of tears, threating to fall.

**_hope you liked it :D please review :D_**


	2. Author help

Hey sorry i have to put this up but i need some help, i would like to know if anyone can help me write, well no write but agree or disagree to ideas. so if anyone wants to volunteer i would love the help.

you can PM me :D

thank you

p.s. i am working on chapter two and i might publish it before i get someone to help but it might sound odd at the end (thats why i need to talk to some one :D)


	3. Chapter 2 Road Trip

First I would like to thank Penguinz and violentrhythm for reviewing! It means ALOT to me :D

and ViolentRhythm- i LOVE that idea! i might use it xD

By the way if you see Ozy or elous, please ignore it, my Z button is in a bad mood today :D

Mayabella walked silently up the street. Her breathing was heavy as she glanced up at the dark clouds in the sky. In a few minutes in would start to rain and May would be caught in the middle.

She groaned as it started raining, well more like pouring rain. She sped up to a jog as she rounded the corner heading to the end of the short street, _'WHY did mom want me to get the neighborhood pool key NOW?' _she thought to herself.

Mayabella was soaked, her skinny jeans sticking to her thin legs and her black and yellow _Batman_ shirt looked as if it was painted on her skin.

As she jogged she thought of the last couple days hoping to keep her mind of the freezing rain.

It's been about a week since she moved in and met the boys and Angel. She had learned so much and they were her best friends. She loved to talk to Grey and Vincent because it was like listening to one person talking to them self. She loved to play pranks on her family with Mavrick and listening to Ozzy read his stories and poems to her. Angel was great to May and she was someone May could talk to, about boys or other girl things.

Then there was Zelous. May didn't know how it was between them, she guessed best friends but she didn't think that was the right way to say it. They stayed up late almost every night, watching a movie or Doctor Who, or just talking until 4 in the morning, which is normally when someone (Angel) screams at Zelous and May for not shutting up and ruining her "very important beauty-fying sleep". May love when Zelous was around, she just felt happier-

"Hey!" May jumped to a stop and spun around to see Zelous looking at her shocked for her sudden movement. She slapped him on the arm. He laughed, "Oh, sorry, May. I didn't mean to scare you." May glanced at the sky. It had stopped raining- but only for a little while.

He looked at her up and down, "You look like a May shower." He laughed at his very bad joke as May rolled her eyes.

May noticed she was in front of the big red brick house and ran a hand through her wet hair and opened the mailbox to find a key in the back, she grabbed the key and put it in her wet jean pocket.

Zelous followed beside her as they walked back to May's house.

"Can I ask you something, May?" Zelous asked looking over at her. May looked up into his gorgeous green eyes and nodded.

Zelous looked to the ground, "Why don't you talk?" He looked back up at her, "Can you talk?"

She nodded.

"You choose not to?"

She nodded again.

"Did something happen?"

She nodded slowly.

"Ummm, so you _can_ talk?"

She smiled and nodded.

Zelous stopped her and stepped in front of her, holding her shoulders, "Please talk to me?" he stared into her blue eyes, hoping she would agree. Zelous wanted to hear her voice so badly, it was killing him and he didn't even know why.

Mayabella shook her head, trying to clear it from Zelous's stare. She looked down at the floor, "I really don't like to talk."

Zelous was shocked, her voice was music to his ears. It was sweet and soft, shy sounding. Zelous loved it. He felt a weird feeling in his stomach and released her shoulders and stepped back.

Mayabella glanced back up at Zelous, who was smiling. His smile, of course, caused her to smile back.

"Why not?" Zelous asked, "You voice is so beautiful..."

She laughed, the feeling in Zelous's stomach got stronger but thankfully it was a good feeling.

"I was never heard when I was younger. I was talking but silent to people in a way; now that I'm silent, people notice that I'm there. They don't ignore me." May said as she looked down at the ground, biting her lip.

Zelous couldn't take her looking sad, he hugged her, whispering to her, "I will always hear you, wither you are silent or not, I will always be there for you."

May closed her eyes, pulling him closer. She never had anyone say anything lke that to her before and she was glad to have someone to trust, "Thank you, Zelous, you have no idea how happy I am, to have someone I trust fully."

When they pulled apart, May noticed her house right in front of her. She smiled and walked to the front door. Zelous was right behind her and slid his hand in her's. They smile and walked into the house.

May smiled to her Dad as he came down the stairs, looking happy to see May.

"Mayabell!" he said as he reached the bottom of the stairs, "The neighbors are here and your mother wanted to make sure you met their son, Jordan and Red."

_'Oh no, This is one of Mom's attempts to trying to get me to get a boyfriend.' _May thought. She squeezed Zelous's hand, hoping that it didn't look weird to the people who couldn't see him.

Her father led her into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

May's mother was talking to a women , who had shoulder length, brown curly hair.

Both boys had brown hair that hung in their face, one, who May thought was the older one, had dull green eyes while the younger one had a dark blue eyes.

She waked, not only to the neighbors but also to the boys and Angel who were standing in the back of the room, hopfully out of the way.

She turned to her father and whispered, "I'm going to go change." Her made sure Zelous was following her and ran upstairs to her room.

"I can't beleive my mom!" May screamed as she shut the door of her newly finished room.

It was a large room with bright red walls covered in band posters. May's king bed sat in the far corner while a black couch sat up against the closest wall. She aslo had a big walk in closet and a dark wooded dresser and nightstands. She had her own bathroom, it had yellow with a black rug and black shower curtain.

Zelous sat on May's black bed silently as May ranted, "She always does this!" May pulled out dry, black skinny jeans out of her dresser then walked into her closet, "She acts like I will never be with someone! I mean, yes I love her for caring, but I'm not 30!" May walked out with a My Chemical romance shirt in her hand, along with her wet blue jeans, and her black jeans on. She looked at Zelous, "Please say something!"

"I'm sorry," He laughed, "I guess you should just be happy that your mom cares?" He had a questionable look on his face.

May went over to her speakers and hooked up her old white iPod. She turned on The Used and turned to Zelous, "But what do I do about those guys? I mean I'm not stupid, I saw how that older guy looked at me!"

May pulled off her wet shirt and placed it, along with her wet jeans, and put them in her bathtub. She walked back out of her bathroo to see one of the boys from downstairs in her room.

"Oh... um... hello?" May waved to the guy, she thought it was the older one.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I heard the song... I knocked but I guess you didn't hear me..." He trailed off as he saw what May was wearing, black skinny jeans and a blood red push up bra. he cleared his throat and looked down.

May sighed,she wasn't umbaristed- she almost never was, "OOh, I'm sorry is this uncomfortable for you?" May quickly put her dry shirt on, "Better?" She smiled and held out her hand to him, "I'm Mayabella, but call me May."

"Oh... um... I'm Red" He shook her hand and looked around her room.

May also looked around her room but she was looking for Zelous.

Red turned back to May and smiled, "So how do you know Zelous?"

May was shocked, "Umm... I don't know who you're talking about?"

"Cut the shit Mayabella, I'm not stupid, he's right behind you."

May turned to see Zelous, his jaw was flexed and he was glaring at Red, "Who are you here for?"

Red chuckled and circled around May, eyeing her, Zelous pushed her so she was behind him, "Oh, Zelous, Zelous, Zelous, I think you know," Red looked back to Zelous, an evil smile on his face, showing sharp teeth, "Mommy misses her favorite son."

"Shit" Zelous muddered, he looked to May, her face frozen in shock, "I guess I'm going on a road trip..."


End file.
